Dakota Darsow
Dakota Darsow (born 1987) is an American professional wrestler, currently wrestling on the independent circuit. He was previously signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), working in their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), under the ring names Maverick Darsow and Barry Allen. He also appeared with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under his real name. Wrestling facts Darsow is a second-generation professional wrestler; his father Barry Darsow has also been professional wrestler. Wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2008–2009) In late 2008, he signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment and was sent to compete in Florida Championship Wrestling. He debuted under his real name in a surprising win over Ian Richardson. He would go on to change his name to Maverick Dakota and wrestled under that name for over a month. He competed in six-man tag team matches, with Brett DiBiase and Tank Mulligan as his tag team partners, losing to Lawrence Knight, Kaleb O'Neal and Tyson Tarver, but defeating Tristan Delta, Derrick Bateman, and Abraham Washington. In march he would change his name to Barry Allen. After teaming with Jon Cutler and Dawson Alexander Esq. to defeat Abraham Saddam Washington and his Secret Service faction, he defeated DH Smith in a singles match on March 26. On June 5, it was revealed that Darsow had been released from his WWE developmental contract. Florida Underground Wrestling On October 12, 2010 Darsow debuted for Florida Underground Wrestling and defeated Kennedy Kendrick in his first match. NVUS and 2nd Coming (2010–2012) Darsow and Kennedy Kendrick teamed up in November calling themselves "NVUS". In their first match they defeated Jimmy Whiplash and Vindetta. NVUS would be proclaimed as the first FUW Tag Team Champions and would defend their titles against multiple tag teams. They lost their first two title matches against Whiplash and Vindetta and against The Highwaymen (Butch Long and Marc Mandrake) but would retain their titles because they lost via DQ or count out. However, in their following matches they would beat their opponents legitimately until they lost them to The Heartbreak Express (Phil Davis & Sean Davis). They would regain the titles back by defeating Kahagas and Sideshow and lost them to the Hunks In Trunks (Nick Fame and Ryan Sorensen). Holding the FUW Tag Team Championship 3 times NVUS was the most hate team in Florida even bringing in former WWE Superstar Shawn Spears to enforce they were a team to be feared. After that losing the title Nick Fame and Ryan Sorensen the team would split and went on to create new tag teams, Darsow would go on to team up with Wes Brisco and called themselves "2nd Coming" while Kendrick went on to team with JD Maverick. The two teams would go months without incident, however in late 2011 the two teams would feud with each other with both teams gaining wins over each other in both tag team and singles competition. The feud between the two teams would culminate on March 6, 2012 with Kendrick and Maverick beating Darsow and Brisco in a no holds bared street fight, where the winner would get a shot at the FUW Tag Team Champions. Singles competition (2012–present) In the middle of March, Darsow would start feuding with Maxwell Chicago. Chicago would get the best of Darsow on March 13 and a week later Darsow repaid the favour. After the third match ending in a DQ win for Chicago the two would have one more match against each other where the victor would be Chicago. On May 15, 2012, Darsow defeated Sam Elias in a FUW Cuban Heavyweight Championship number one contendership match. He went up against the FUW Cuban Heavyweight Champion and former tag team partner, Wes Brisco, in their first match Darsow would win via DQ meaning that Brisco would retain his championship. On June 5, Brisco would defeat Darsow and Nick Fame in a three-way match for the Cchampionship. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2011, 2012) On June 23, 2011, Darsow made an appearance on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact Wrestling television show, losing to Zema Ion in a three–way first round match of a tournament for a TNA contract, which also included Federico Palacios. Darsow returned to TNA on the July 5, 2012, episode of Impact Wrestling, where he was defeated by Flip Cassanova in a TNA X Division Championship tournament qualifying match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Barely Legal'' – adopted from his father, Barry Darsow **''Crowbar'' (Single leg boston crab) – adopted from his father Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Underground Wrestling' **FUW Tag Team Championship (3 Times)- with Kennedy Kendrick *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #340 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 See also *Dakota Darsow's event history External links * Dakota Darsow profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:1987 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Minnesota wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling America alumni Category:French Lakes Wrestling Association alumni Category:Living people Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni